


The  Conversation

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to talk. Remus doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin howled as he came. He felt Sirius touch his thigh gently; then the warm mouth that had just brought him so much pleasure traveled back up his body and kissed his lips tenderly. He nestled into his lover's embrace.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"You know, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know if I could go on."

This was one of his few complaints about Sirius. The man never just rolled over and went to sleep after sex. Talk, talk, talk. "Mm." Perhaps that would satisfy him. Remus pulled the covers up.

"No, I couldn't. Really."

"All right." Remus tried agreeing with him.

That turned out to be the wrong tactic. "All right? ALL RIGHT? Moony, you're supposed to tell me that I still have so much to give to the world, that my friends and loved ones need me, that it would upset you no end to think of me dying!" Sirius rolled away from him. "All right, he says."

Remus sighed. "Well, I'll be dead, Siri. I won't care."

"That's NOT THE POINT!"

Time to pull out his own guilt card. "Perhaps I do want you to throw yourself on my funeral pyre. I mean, do you want me to be lonely in the afterlife?" He touched Sirius's back tentatively.

Sirius relaxed slightly. "What about all the people who would miss me?"

"You mean Harry. Well, he would miss you, but he's not alone any more." Remus carefully avoided saying the name of Harry's lover. He didn't want to set Sirius off again.

"Well, Harry, and-and-and-We need more friends."

Remus spooned up behind him. "Aren't I enough for you?"

A chuckle. "At any rate, if you weren't around, I couldn't carry on."

Remus groaned in exasperation. "You know, I don't think you **are** satisfied." He climbed on top of Sirius. "Let me give that pretty mouth something to do other than talk." He kissed the full lips hard, sliding his tongue in. He could still taste himself in the other man's mouth. It was intensely arousing. He shoved Sirius' legs apart with his knees and rubbed his renewed erection against his lover's belly.

"Oh..." Sirius gasped as Remus bit his throat. "I certainly couldn't ever take another lover. How would I ever find someone with werewolf stamina?"

Remus growled and bit harder. The very idea of Sirius with someone else enraged him. He forced himself to calm down. "Don't you even dare." He slid back so that he was sitting on his heels, Sirius' legs over his thighs. He took hold of Sirius' prick and stroked it slowly, running his thumb over the head with every stroke, until he felt it harden in his hand. He groped for the lubricant and prepared himself quickly. Then he pulled Sirius farther up, settled his cock at the waiting entrance, and began pushing in. Sirius cried out. He stopped, just the head of his erection inside his lover, and waited for Sirius to adjust. He took his lover's balls in his hand and played with him, scraping his fingernails gently over the sac and pressing on the sensitive skin behind them. Sirius moaned quietly and tried to push onto him. Remus slid in a fraction deeper, pulled out, slid in again. Sirius was arching up off the bed, a long curve from shoulders to feet, hands digging into the sheets, long neck exposed and already bruising where Remus had bit him. He looked sinfully delicious. Remus pulled out and pushed in again. He was half-way in, slowly sinking into the enveloping warmth. He realized he was still growling.

"Don't you even dare," he repeated. He grabbed Sirius's prick again, pulled on it firmly. Another slow withdrawal, careful re-entry, over and over. Sirius was relaxing around him.

"Come on, come on," his lover whispered. "Fuck me." He was turning his head from side to side, dark hair tangling over his face. Remus reached out and brushed the obscuring strands aside so he could see Sirius' flushed face, blue eyes staring at him intently. Then he shoved in forcefully. Sirius shouted. Remus stopped. "No?"

"God, YES." Sirius pushed against him. Remus put his hand on his lover's erection and resumed his stroking as he withdrew and thrust in again fully, long, deep, hard strokes. Sirius was whimpering and moaning. Remus kept up the deliberate pace for as long as he could; he loved watching Sirius in this state, mindless with pleasure. A drop of sweat ran down the beautiful face. He sped up suddenly; Sirius shouted again, and came, ass clenching tightly around Remus' cock, sparking him to orgasm as well. He thrust in and came deep inside Sirius, growling as pleasure so intense it was almost painful ran through him. He withdrew carefully and grabbed the damp cloth from the nightstand, wiping the two of them off. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled Sirius into his arms.

"Remus."

Oh, hell. "Yes?" He kissed him softly.

"I'm satisfied now." A little smirk.

"Good. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep." He squeezed his eyes shut pointedly.

Sirius chuckled. "Anything you say." A whisper. "Anything you say."


End file.
